Robb Stark
King Robb Stark is a major character in Game of Thrones. He is played by Richard Madden and debuts in the first episode. Robb is the eldest son and heir to the late Lord Eddard Stark by his wife Catelyn. He has two younger brothers, Bran and Rickon, and two sisters, Sansa and Arya. He is also close to his bastard half-brother, Jon Snow, and to his father's ward, Theon Greyjoy, whom he counts as his best friend outside of the family. He has been trained from childhood to wield a sword and wear armor by Winterfell's master at arms, and is highly proficient with both for his young age. He has a pet direwolf named Grey Wind. Robb is declared the King in the North by his bannermen shortly after the beginning of the war with the Lannisters. Season 1 Winter is Coming Robb is among the party which greets King Robert Baratheon's arrival at Winterfell. He tells Theon and Jon that he's heard that Prince Joffrey Baratheon is a 'prick'. At the feast later on, he stops Arya from flicking food at Sansa, to Arya's disappointment. The Kingsroad Upon Eddard's departure, he leaves Robb as the Stark in Winterfell, lord of the castle whilst he is in King's Landing. With his mother grief-stricken over Bran's fall, Robb takes over the day-to-day running of the castle, assisted and advised by Maester Luwin. When Catelyn discovers evidence that the Lannisters were behind Bran's injury, Robb is for declaring war, but Luwin dissuades them. Catelyn leaves for King's Landing. Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things Robb greets Tyrion Lanister in the main hall of Winterfell upon the latter's return from the Wall. Suspecting the Imp of being a part of the attempted murder of his brother, Robb is uncourteous and refuses to give Tyrion hospitality. Tyrion gives Bran the plans to a special kind of saddle that will allow Bran to ride a horse again, confusing Robb. He then offers Tyrion hospitality after all, but Tyrion rejects it in favor of the brothel in the outlying town. A Golden Crown Robb, Theon and Bran go riding in the forest near Winterfell and are attacked by wildlings. Robb kills two in combat, but another gets a knife to Bran's throat. Theon then shoots him. The sole surviving wildling, Osha, surrenders to their custody. The Pointy End In Winterfell, Robb receives a letter from Sansa (under the influence of Queen Cersei Lannister) stating that his father Ned has been imprisoned and declared a traitor, and that he must travel to King's Landing and declare his loyalty to Joffrey. Robb instead calls the banners to war. When Greatjon Umber objects to taking orders from a boy, Robb has his direwolf bite off two of Umber's fingers. Umber declares him a true Stark after all and becomes his biggest supporter. Robb leads his army to the Neck, where he is reunited with his mother. They debate strategy, on whether to directly attack Lord Tywin Lannister's main force or to find a way of slipping around his flanks to engage Jaime Lannister's army besieging Riverrun. When a Lannister scout is discovered observing the army, Robb lets him go with a warning to Lord Tywin that winter is coming for him. Baelor Robb's army has reached the Twins, the heavily-fortified crossing over the Green Fork of the River Trident. Though held by House Frey, bannermen to Catelyn Stark's father, Lord Walder Frey wants a reward for helping Robb and taking up arms against the king. After some hard bargaining between Catelyn and Walder, they strike a deal: the Freys will join Robb's cause, allow him to cross and commit troops to his army, but in return both Robb and Arya must each marry one of Walder's own children. Robb agrees, though noting that Arya won't like it. Robb must also take Olyvar Frey as a squire. The Lannister army finds that the Starks have stolen a march on them, and have to hastily prepare for battle. The two armies engage. The Lannisters won the battle...but it was a feint. Robb only sent a small part of his army to confront Tywin's army. The rest marched on Riverrun to attack Jaime's army. Jaime's army is defeated and Jaime is taken captive by Robb. Fire and Blood After they hear of Ned's demise, Catelyn finds Robb in the woods, where he is pummeling a tree with his sword. Catelyn swears that they will kill the Lannisters. Soon after, when Robb and his bannermen discuss the situation, it is suggested they forge an alliance with either Stannis or Renly Baratheon, but Greatjon Umber becomes irritated by the suggestion. He declares there is only one king worthy of his respect and allegiance, and then bows before Robb, calling out, "The King in the North!" The other bannermen take up the cry. In the books In the ''Song of Ice and Fire ''novels Robb Stark is 14 years old when the action begins. He is his father's son, with a keen sense of honor and justice. Image Gallery Robb Stark.jpg Robb & his horse.jpg Kingroad2.jpg See also * Robb Stark at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (major spoilers from the book). Category:House Stark Category:Characters